fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Giselle Bismarck
|-|Synopsis= Giselle Bismarck is a character in the Abnormalverse. A botanist conducting her research in Los Angeles, Giselle lives alone, tending to her garden. She mistakenly attacks Tracy Barrett after the latter is caught touching her plants. Though she tries to drive her out, she realizes what Tracy is doing, and becomes a good friend of her's. |-|Appearance= As a human, Giselle is a stocky woman. She stands at about 6'2, and has brown, medium length hair, which she ties back into a pair of buns. She wears glasses when she's reading, and a boater hat when she's working. When her Abnormality is active, she becomes a much larger monster, taking traits from both Eastern and Western dragons. For instance, she has wings like a western dragon, but her body is long and serpentine, similar to an eastern dragon. She's covered in dark magenta scales, and has long horns sprouting from her head. The buns in the back of her head stay with her transformation. |-|Personality= Personality Soft-spoken and a bit reclusive, Giselle is a hard-working woman. Giselle has an avid interest in plants, and tended to her parent's garden when she was little. She dedicated herself to studying botany and working until she could afford her own greenhouse, which is also part of her home. Avid on collecting, Giselle has plants from all over the world. Though she's not prone to anger, Giselle can easily snap if she catches visitors to her garden messing with the plants, catching many people off guard with how polite she usually is. When Giselle gets angry, she may accidentally transform, as she chases people off her property. She also dislikes it when people are smoking or littering near her house. Despite her distaste of people touching her plants, Giselle wants more people to enjoy the beauty that comes from them, believing that there aren't enough people who appreciate nature. She's confident that her career will be a means to teach people that. Giselle also enjoys playing poker, and flying with her powers. She doesn't particularly like the idea of pursuing a relationship too much, seeing herself as "married to her job". Giselle is a vegetarian. Relationships *Tracy Barrett - Befriending her and realizing what her ability is, Giselle wants to make Tracy her "little assistant", as she calls her. She's oblivious to Tracy's shyness and often scares her with how friendly she acts. As Tracy opens up more, she begins to kindly return to the greenhouse. |-|Combat Statistics= Tier: 10-B as a human. 9-A with Dragon Attack. Powers and Abilities: *Transformation, either partially or completely into a dragon. **Fire Manipulation **Water Manipulation **Flight **Large Size (Type 0) **Superhuman Physical Characteristics *Transmutation (Giselle can convert small, inorganic matter into miniature dragons to assist her.) Attack Potency: Human Level. Small Building Level with Dragon Attack. Speed: Human Level movement speed with High Hypersonic reactions (Comparable to characters like Tracy). Lifting Strength: Human Level ' 'Striking Strength: Regular Human physically. Superhuman with Dragon Attack. Durability: Human Level. Wall Level with Dragon Attack. (Can shrug off gunfire) Stamina: High (Can work for hours without resting.) Range: Standard Melee Range. Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Genius botanist. Weaknesses: *Giselle needs to eat, so she has the energy required to maintain her transformation and the powers that come with it. |-|Skills and Abilities= Skills *'Botany' - Giselle is highly knowledgeable on plant-life and knows how to cultivate all sorts of plants, having acquired a great number of them from all over the world. Abnormality Giselle's Abnormality is Dragon Attack. Dragon Transformation As the name suggests, Giselle can change herself into a dragon, either partially or completely. When she does, she becomes a large creature, a composite with the qualities of both Western and Eastern dragons. She can still use her powers without a full transformation, though not to the same extent. *'Scales' - With her transformation, Giselle's body becomes lined with scales, which are tough to break. They're capable of shrugging off gunfire without so much as a scratch. *'Pyrokinesis' - Of course, Giselle can breathe fire, or simply warm air. *'Hydrokinesis' - Giselle has limited control over the moisture and vapor around her, effectively having a "personal weather" to do with as she pleases. She can also breathe water. She uses it to directly affect the humidity in her greenhouse, and can even create fog. *'Dragon Transmutation' - Giselle has the esoteric power to convert any small, inorganic object she touches into a dragon. These smaller dragons have similar powers to her, and assist in maintaining her gardens. She can convert something as small as a needle into a dragon, but nothing larger than a radio. Metabolization Giselle's power takes energy to maintain, with the energy typically coming from her metabolism. As a result, if she doesn't eat enough, she may be incapable of keeping her transformation for long. If she hasn't eaten at all, the energy required to change will be sapped from other parts of her, which can be dangerous. As a result, she rarely pulls a complete transformation. Category:Abnormalverse Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Humans Category:Scientists Category:Transformation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Water Users